icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Henderson
. Canadian | nationality_2 = | birth_date = January 28,1943 | birth_place = Kincardine, Ontario | death_date = | death_place = | draft = | draft_year = | draft_team = | wha_draft = | wha_draft_year = | wha_draft_team = | career_start = 1960 | career_end = 1981 | halloffame = | website = }} Paul Henderson (born January 28, 1943 in Kincardine, Ontario, Canada) is a retired Canadian left winger who played 13 seasons in the National Hockey League for the Detroit Red Wings, Toronto Maple Leafs and Atlanta Flames. He is best known for scoring the winning goal against the USSR in game eight of the 1972 Summit Series. Paul Henderson presently works in various ministries affiliated with Campus Crusade for Christ. Playing career Henderson played left wing in various professional leagues in North America, as well as for Team Canada in international competitions. Henderson is best known for scoring hockey's most famous goal (a.k.a. the Goal of the Century), helping Team Canada clinch the 1972 Summit Series against the Soviet Union in the dying seconds of the final game. Paul Henderson played his junior career with the Hamilton Red Wings of the OHA from 1960 to 1963. He would help lead Hamilton to the Memorial Cup title in 1962. Henderson played 13 seasons in the NHL. He began his career in 1962 with the Detroit Red Wings, staying there until 1968 (with the exception of the 1963 season, when he played for the Pittsburgh Hornets of the AHL). He was traded by Detroit with Norm Ullman and Floyd Smith to the Toronto Maple Leafs for Frank Mahovlich, Garry Unger, Pete Stemkowski and the contract rights to Carl Brewer on March 3, 1968. He was among the NHL players selected to compete against the USSR in the 1972 Summit Series. He became famous in Canada after scoring the winning goals in the final three games of the eight-game series, securing the Canadian victory. He also played for Canada in the 1974 Summit Series in which Canadian WHA players were pitted against the Soviet team. In 1974 Henderson left the Maple Leafs and the NHL altogether, jumping to the rival WHA where he played for the Toronto Toros. He remained with the Toros franchise after its relocation to Birmingham, Alabama and re-named the Birmingham Bulls. He stayed with the team when it transferred to the CHL in 1979. He returned to the NHL in 1980 for one final season, playing for the Atlanta Flames. The following season he returned to the CHL's Birmingham Bulls and retired in 1981. HHOF Debate Henderson has not been inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame, and there is much debate over his omission. He scored one of the most famous goals in Hockey and Canadian sports history when he scored the winning goal in the deciding game eight of the 1972 Summit Series between Canada and the Soviet Union. If Henderson was inducted, it would be due almost entirely to the historical significance of that goal (plus his game-winners in games six and seven as well). Although his NHL numbers were respectable (236 goals and 477 points in 707 career NHL games), they are not close to the levels of those generally selected for induction. His candidacy has led to many debates among hockey fans, because although his performance in the Summit Series made him one of the most well known names in hockey, many fans feel that it is not right to honour a player's entire career because of one highlight. It is important to note that it is the Hockey Hall of Fame, not the NHL Hall of Fame. During a press conference on the 30th anniversary celebrations of the series in 2002, Henderson criticized former linemate Bobby Clarke for his slash on Valery Kharlamov's ankle, which neutralized the Soviet star for the rest of the series, dubbing the move "the lowpoint of the series". Clarke responded that Henderson had made his career entirely on the historical significance the series-winning goal, and that Henderson would have remained an unknown if he did not score these goals. Clarke went on to say "I think it's improper to criticize a teammate 30 years later. If it was so offensive, why didn't he bother to say something after the game?" Henderson has since retracted his criticism. Awards *Led the Ontario Hockey Association Junior "A" League in goals in 1963 (49) *Played in the 1972 NHL All-Star Game *Played in the 1973 NHL All-Star Game . Records *Most game-winning goals in 1972 Summit Series (3; record was held by Vladimir Vikulov (2), prior to Game 8) *Most consecutive game-winning goals in 1972 Summit Series (3; record was held by Vladimir Vikulov (2), prior to Game 8) *Most goals in 1972 Summit Series (7, tied with Phil Esposito and Alexander Yakushev) *One of three players (the others being Frank Mahovlich and Pat Stapleton) to have played for Canada in the 1972 Summit Series and 1974 Summit Series Career statistics International play *Played for Team Canada in the 1972 Summit Series. *Played for Team Canada in the 1974 Summit Series. *One of three players to have played for Team Canada both Summit Series. The other two were Pat Stapleton and Frank Mahovlich. International statistics Category:Born in 1943 Category:1972 Team Canada players Category:Atlanta Flames players Category:Birmingham Bulls players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Hamilton Red Wings alumni Category:Pittsburgh Hornets players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Toronto Toros players Category:1974 Team Canada Category:1972 Team Canada players Category:Retired in 1981